estrellas
by pocodemiel
Summary: personas especiales para yuki,estrellas que iluminan su vida..
1. una nueva estrella

Hola

Hola!! Bueno aki otro fic!, Debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen!! Son de maki murakami!

Espero que les guste...no me siento muy bien de animos..eso!

Se cuidan y dejen reviews!!

**Mi nueva estrella en camino**

** flas back **

Recostado sobre su pecho se encontraba aquel chico ojivioleta, exhausto después de una noche de pasión con su koi, aquel hombre de los cabellos dorados, mientras una hermosa luz de luna iluminaba sus cuerpos.

yuki ¿ tu en verdad me amas?

No preguntes cosas que ya sabes.

Es que me gusta que me lo digas :p

Te amo.

** fin flash back **

Muy temprano en la mañana yuki va a un control medico, últimamente no ha se ha sentido bien y fuera de todo esto ha subido unos kilos.

muy bien eiri-san , aquí estan sus resultados..

se podria dar prisa la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer y odio estos lugares.

usted solo está teniendo un cambio fisico, digame ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no tiene relaciones con su pareja?

Etto..hace 3 meses..

Es eso, usted ha tenido un cambio violento en lo que respecta su actividad sexual, debo suponer que durante estos tres meses las relaciones disminuyeron, ¿cierto?

Aha..

Es solo eso señor eiri-san

Muchas gracias, adios

Adios.

Camino a casa yuki llamo a shuichi para saber si se encontraria en el apartamento obteniendo un si por respuesta, una vez entrando a casa no esucho ruido alguno y eso lo puso muy nostálgico, se sintio solo, hasta que aparecio el pelirosa.

hola yuki

baka, ¿en donde estabas?

Estaba viendo la televisión, hoy suspendieron el ensayo y me sentia un poco cansado asi que me decidi venir a casa para descansar ¿qué te ha dicho el medico?

La verdad es que no tengo nada, es solo que tu abstinencia me esta pasando la cuenta. **( pobre yuki nnU)**

Lo siento yuki pero es que no tengo ganas de nada, sabes que, estaba pensando que podriamos comer unos ricos pastelillos.

Me parece una buena idea, la verdad es que yo tambien quiero comer pastelillos dulces..

¿Nani yuki?

Etto..se me antojo

O.0 **(**_**me va a odiar**_**)**

Sera mejor que los vayas a comprar tu, yo me ire a terminar un capitulo de mi novela.

Hi!

Mientras shuichi se retiraba del apartamento para ir a comprar, yuki se dirigía a su estudio hasta que se detuve en la habitación sorprendido al ver las revistas que shu tenia sobre la cama, eran nada mas y nada menos que revistas sobre "ser padres" en ese momento tomo una de las revistas y la llevo a su estudio al oir que shuichi regresaba

- etto..

¿que sucedió baka?

Etto..olvide el dinero nn

Baka!

Lo siento..ya me voy!!

Shuichi!..

Nani?

¿Me abrazas? – dijo un tierno yuki

Yuki, no hay tiempo para eso..los pastelillos se acabaran muy pronto después..

El rubio no perdio mas tiempo y se fue a su estudio en donde encendio la laptop, comenzo a ojear la revista hasta que encontro un articulo marcado "**síndrome de la covada"**, sin mas se dirigio a su navegador para saber sobre esto y SORPRESA!! El articulo que encontro trataba acerca de el embarazo en hombres, al leer este articulo comprendio que su problema no era el cambio radical de sus relaciones sexuales, justo en ese momento siente la puerta, era shuichi que regresaba con los pastelillos.

YUUUKIII...ya llegue!

Porque..TÚ! no me habias dicho nada!!

Ettoo..**( cara de desentendido)..** de que hablas yuki?

¿Porque tienes todas esas revistas? ¿qué esta sucediendo shuichi?

Etto..yuki..yo..esta bien!..te lo dire!

Estoy esperando niñato..

Tengo cinco meses de embarazo...

Nani??- en ese momento yuki palidecio completamente- dime que no es cierto, pero como tu?

La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé..

¿ voy a ser papá? 0/0

hi..- el escritor se dirigio al pequeño para abrazarlo y acariciar su vientre, en verdad todo esto era muy extraño shuichi estaba ya bastante avanzado y el ni lo habia notado.

Shu?..¿porque no me lo habias contado antes?

La verdad yuki es que tenia miedo a tu reaccion ademas nunca estabas en casa y yo con los ensayos no tenia tiempo de nada..y la verdad es que hiro y sakuma-san me han ayudado mucho

Al oir esto ultimo yuki se enfado mucho con el pequeño, no entendia como le habia podido contar a los demas y menos a el que era el padre de aquel bebe que pronto vendría al mundo, ademas no soportaba la idea de que el tal sakuma supiera antes que el. A pesar de todo yuki estaba muy feliz con aquella noticia y lo unico que hacia en esos momentos era acariciar el vientre del pelirosa para luego besarlo, provocando un sonrojo en el menor...

Continuara!!

Espero les haya gustado..luegito pondré la continuación de la historia!


	2. mis dos estrellas

Ya han pasado tres meses de aquel momento en que yuki se entero de que un hijo vendria en camino

Ya han pasado tres meses de aquel momento en que yuki se entero de que un hijo vendria en camino..la verdad es que shuichi no se ha sentido del todo bien y su vientre es demasiado grande **( ni se lo imaginan..jaja)**

** flash back (2 meses atras)**

-Yukiii!! Recuerda que hoy tengo control medico..para saber el sexo del bebé..

-etto..¿quieres que te acompañe?

la verdad es que tienes que hacerlo, eres el padre..¬¬

sabes que odio esos lugares, ademas podrias decirle a ese tal sakuma que te acompañe..

naaaa yuukiii...estas celoso!!..

0.o..esta bien iré contigo solo para que no molestes mas..**(Y: claro que no..baka!)**

**.en la consulta.**

Shuichi se encuentra recostado en la camilla y el doctor aplica un gel en el vientre de shu para poder ver la imagen del bebe, yuki se encuentra al lado de shu.

-Muy bien vamos a comenzar.. ante cualquier anomalía le dire de inmediato..

-yuki, toma mi mano, estoy un poco nervioso

-esta bien baka..**(Y: ni te imaginas como estoy yo)**

mientras transcurre ese momento el doctor queda asombrado al ver algo muy distinto en la pantalla..

etto..señores..

nani?..sucede algo con mi bebe?

Etto.. vaya que si le ponen amor – al decir esto el medico, provoco un leve sonrojo en yuki quien sostenia la mano de shuichi fuertemente.

Como se atreve a hablar asi, es un desvergonzado..

Lo siento si los ofendi, la verdad es que se los digo porque esperan mellizos

NANIIII??..- mientras yuki apretaba aun mas fuerte la mano de shu.

Los felicito..

Etto..doctor..¿es una niña y un niño?

Claro baka!..**(0/o)**

La verdad es que no tengo nada mas que decirles..solo que lo mas probable es que se mejore durante los 8 meses..

aha..muchas gracias..shuichi apresurate, nos vamos..

adios!

** fin flash back **

-shuichi..shuichi!..BAKA!..levantate!

demo yuki!..tengo sueño..

shu..tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para los bebes..ademas tenemos que ir a ver otro apartamento..necesitaremos uno mas grande y ¿qué mas?

Yuki!..

Hi?

Me encanta verte asi..

0/0...levantate!!..no tenemos todo el dia..

pasado mañana te mejoras y no quiero que le falten las cosas a los bebes asi que te vas levantando niñato flojo y te invito a comer helado..

esta bien yuki..puede ser un pastel mejor?

Baka..apresurate, te espero abajo.

Una vez en el centro comercial, se dirigieron a una de las tiendas mas caras con articulos para bebés..shuichi era el mas emocionado, yuki por su parte solo admiraba los pequeños trajecitos en diversos colores, con estampados muy bellos y solo queria que sus pequeños llegaran luego para poder tenerlos entre sus brazos.

- yuki, yuki!.

¿qué sucede baka?

Queria saber como sera cuando llegue el momento y no estemos cerca de casa para buscar las cosas de los bebes

no te preocupes..cada uno de nosotros preparo un bolso para este momento.

¿nosotros?

Asi es, nakano-san tuvo la maravillosa idea de que si estabas con alguno de nosotros y sucedia que los pequeños quisieran nacer tendriamos un bolso con todas las cosas que necesiten los pequeños.

Y ¿quienes son esos "nosotros"?

Etto..nakano-san, el depravado de mi hermano, fujisaki-san, sakuma-san y por ultimo yo.

nn...pero que lindo son todos..ya imagino el bolso q andara trayendo sakuma..debe tener muchos kumagoros pequeños..que kawaii!

En ese momento shuichi cambio su cara de felicidad a cara de dolor..asi es, dolor..

shuichi, ¿te sientes bien?

Ettoo..yuki, vienen!..

Na..nani?

Que ya es hora..será mejor que nos vayamos a la clinica..

Esta bien..solo inhala y exhala

Aha..

Yuki llevo a shu al auto y lo recosto en el asiento trasero y salieron rumbo a la clinica..mientras realizaba un par de llamadas.

Continuara!


	3. tetsuya

-que

-que??..okey iré de inmediato para allá!..le avisare no te preocupes..eiri-san!?..tienes el bolso ahí?-una vez habiendo cortado el telefono, nakano-san lo tomo para llamar a los demas chicos y avisar de la noticia, una vez habiendo llamado se fueron con sus respectivos regalos a la clinica en donde nacerian los pequeños.

** flash back **

yuki... serán niñas!..Estoy seguro!

Shuichi... Pueden ser niñas, niños o ambos..

Yo quiero que solo sean niños... y que se parezcan a ti... Completamente..

Etto... No hables tanto..

Demo yuki yo quiero niños..

Serán lo que tengan que ser **(y: aunque yo prefiero niñas)**

Aha... Buenas noches... Aishiteru yuki..

Buenas noches..

Sabes que yuki..Ya solo quedan 3 meses..Para que nos conozcamos- decía shu mientras acariciaba su inmensa barriga..

Así es, pero ahora duérmete!.Tengo cosas que hacer..

esta bien, ZzZZzzzZ

0.o

** fin flash back**

vaya eiri..si que ha demorado todo esto..

llevamos ya casi tres horas y la..

el señor eiri-san?

Si diga?..como esta shuichi?

Quiero felicitarlo, usted sabe que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue para ese control cuando supimos que eran mellizos..son unos bebes adorables..

Gracias, Y como esta shuichi?

Será mejor que suba..esta en su habitación..muchas felicidades por "sus hijas"-se marcha el doctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vamos, estara en la habitación 315..

Aha, vamos sakuma!..dejate de correr por los pasillos y trae los regalos de shu y las bebes.

Hi nakano-san!! No da!

Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación yuki se puso muy nervioso, por fin, después de estos meses de espera iba a ver a sus hijas..seria maravilloso poder ver al fruto de su amor con shu **(y: quiero un cigarrillo). ** Yuki entro junto a hiro y notaron a shuichi recostado al fondo de la habitación, era una habitación muy grande porque yuki solo queria lo mejor de lo mejor, habia unos muebles en donde sakuma dejo los presentes para las bebes y shu.

yuki?..hiro y sakuma?

Hola shu..dime ¿cómo te sientes?

De maravilla **( s: que dolor que traen estas bellezas)**

Que bien..y dime ¿cuándo las suben a la habitación?

En unos minutos mas..yuki tengo algo que decirte..¿aun no has visto a las pequeñas? - en ese momento suena el movil del rubio por lo que sale de la habitación sin contestar a shuichi, era mika que lo llamaba para saber el estado de los bebes y de shu.

Estan bien, son dos niñas, aun no las he visto pero luego las subiran a la habitación, mika hiciste lo que te pedi?..cuantas habitaciones? Te dije que eran 3 habitaciones no cuatro!..baka!..adios – mientras eiri hablaba con mika pasa la enfermera entregando los respectivos bebes a su familia, llevaba cuatro cunitas pequeñas y se dirigio a la habitación de shu, justo en ese momento eiri entró.

Señor aquí estan sus bebes..-dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba con una cunita de la habitación..

Shuichi..dime que no es cierto..

Etto..yuki, eso es lo que tenia que decirte, el tercero no se veia porque estaba oculto tras sus hermanitas..

Tercero?..es un niño? **(y: que felicidad la mia)**

Hi..

Tres bebes..mas grande no podia ser su felicidad, el fruto de su amor con shu era inmenso, se dirigio a las cunas en ese momento..tan pequeñas, tan fragiles, tan bellas, dejaban ver en sus pequeñas cabecitas las tonalidades de su cabellos, una era rubia como yuki y la otra tenia el pelo morado como shuichi, las acaricio suavemente y tomo sus manitas al hacer aquel gesto ambas pequeñas comenzaron a llorar por lo que decidio dejarlas con shu y se acerco a la tercera cuna que estaba un poco mas lejos..no imagino tan bello sentimiento que le produjo aquel bebe, era de estatura mas pequeña que sus hermanas y se notaba mas frágil, inconscientemente lo tomo entre sus brazos y se acerco hacia el ventanal de la habitación en donde llegaban los ultimos rayos del sol yse perdia el atardecer , estaba con el niño en brazos, su cabello mostraba un color rubio con unos pequeños cabellos de color morado..era hermoso yuki no tenia palabras para describir su hermosura y solo dijo

tetsuya


End file.
